


A Lonely Tenno makes a friend

by Fingerpads



Series: A Lonely Tenno - Series [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatting & Messaging, Comfort, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Warframes can be sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fingerpads/pseuds/Fingerpads
Summary: A lonely young adult Tenno makes a corpus friend. They bond over long distance communication. Main character is an exhibitionist and decide to make a show.Light hearted smut. Detailed. Light sub/dom smut.Sequel to A Lonely TennoThis is my second fic and I'm not writer, just did this for fun and for the challenge of it. Tried to keep it classy. Not a native english speaker either. Possible future chapters if I feel like it. Also this happens years after the Fortuna events, this tenno is an adult.





	A Lonely Tenno makes a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This one escalates rather quickly. I wrote most of this in November. Well mostly the smut. I wasn't motivated to write the build up. So I decided I'd give it a push and get it out as I felt the smut was worth it. It probably feel a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Cetus had grown a lot since the first time Reina visited it many years ago. There were many new people now, families had started growing. After that the Grineer gave up on this particular piece of land and the threat of the Eidolons neutralized, Cetus' economy grew much faster. 

Reina had never tried particularly hard to make friends when she visited. The local's life was too different from her own, she didnt feel she could've really connected if she tried. She still tried to blend in though. People had grown accustomed to seeing Tennos pass by, even if it was less and less true these days, but she didn't like to stand out too much while she was outside transference. At least not in the way a tenno usually stands out. She liked feeling envious eyes on her now mature figure and too hear young men and women ad a bit of honey in their voice when they addressed her. She didnt liked being looked at like a murderous, all powerful demi-god figure. Sometimes it just felt nice to feel like the simple human she was inside.

So wearing a simple but flattering cloak and a darker shawl that highlighted her hair and facial features, she walked towards the town from the landing pad, heading to Nakak's former kiosk, now store. Nakak's business grew with its owner and she now sold all sorts of strange accessories and art pieces which Reina a was often fan of. Walking along the shoreline, something in the distance caught her eye.  
Now that was not the most common sight. Although Reina had seen Corpus ships on Cetus in the past, it had been a very long time since that happened. She walked closer to the ship on the shore. She did not recognize the model. It looked like a high quality, classy corporate vessel. Not too utilitarian either, even by Corpus standards. That was not your standard military visit then.  
Curious, the tenno picked up the pace towards the town center. It bustled with activities from both locals and visitors. Most factions familiar to Reina, but not all of them. Some people seemed from other earth tribes, with exotic clothes and skin markings. Others seemed more otherworldly, wearing markers from Venus or Mars, suits and masks from other further planets. Really Cetus was becoming quite the cultural hub. Corpus shouldn't be too hard to spot in the crowd though, the tenno had killed enough of them to recognize their style in any sized crown.  
There they were. Two bored Corpus workers and .. why, what an elusive sight, Reina though. A Corpus lady! Sometimes she encountered female corpus fighters, tough ones those, but a high rank corporate one was far rarer.

Not knowing many young corpus, it was tough to put an age on her. She seemed a bit older than Reina was. Maybe. A more petite stature, surely not particularly athletic. She looked rather small compared to the two workers next to her, but would fit well with the rest of the Cetus Folks.  
She had those black face paints Corpus wore, though Reina didn't know what they meant. Like most of them, there were a collection of straight lines, though hers seemed a bit thinner than what she used to see. There was also a bit more black around her eyes. When she was younger, Reina would've thought the marking weird, but she after seeing so much weirdness from around the solar system, it took a lot to impress her these days.

The corpus woman also had a distinctive feature. She did not wear that hood that most Corpus always had on. She could see it pooled at the back of her neck, down and so was her hair. Reina felt like she was watching a rare, almost extinct beast from Orb Valis. She walked quietly, trying to not to invite attention, glad not to be in a body suit today. The woman's hair were a velvety dark with almost bluish reflections and she wore a tiara the color of.. credits. Of course. Noticing that, she looked at the girl's attire and noticed how her clothes was all beautiful brocade fabric, all blacks, credits blues and platinum threads. A big shot then.

Just as she was looking at the shimmering fabric, the girl turned and their eyes met for a second. They held each other' gaze for an instant. Reina smiled at her and the girl appeared stunned for an instant. The tenno liked that reaction and smiled more broadly. The black haired girl smiled back bashfully and turned to resume her shopping.  
That was nice, Reina thought. Her heart filled with a sense of pride and satisfaction that could make a pretty girl react to her that way. She wondered what a cute, rare corpus woman was doing here. She wanted to walk up to her and ask but.. she wasn't used to to talking to other people casually. And.. why did she care in the first place, she then asked herself. Plenty of strange women walked these streets. But she had to admit, none seemed as alluring and mysterious as this one.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized one of the corpus workers had walked up to her.  
"Do you have access to long-range interplanetary communication miss?" he asked politely but to the point.  
"I do, why?" Reina answered back.  
The corpus didn't answer back but handed her a credit-blue, shiny, card. Reina looked at it quickly and by the time she raised her eyes back to ask the man about it, he had already turned and was on his way back to his group. The tenno looked at the card again. It was a contact card, the kind that business people would pass to each other to easily add each other to their contacts. "Vastad E Minesco - Prodigal Equity Trader and Personal Financial Consultant" it read. This was an invitation.

Reina looked up to the other women. Vastad winked at her and started leaving with her group. Interesting, Reina thought.

\----

Vastad E Minesco was nervous and excited. She hoped to have piqued the girl from Cetus' interested enough for her to at least attempt to call her. Reclining in her bed, she kept her communicator near while absent-mindedly keeping an eye on her Stock and investment update feeds.  
Vastad wasn't used to interacting with people outside of a professional context. She developed a talent for trading and making credits at an exceptional young age. She was used to other corpus trying to use her for their own gain and she had learned how to interact with other people through that experience. But she was older now. She had found her place in society, she was extremely rich and respected. But she was lonely.

She could've paid for company. That was the corpus was after all. But she never did. Instead she tried to ignore the issue and focus on work. She was successful for a time. But in the last few months, thoughts of companionship cropped up to mind occasional. She started noticing how some of her contact were pleasing to look at. One time, she even started daydreaming during a stakeholder video conference, looking at one of her client which was particularly pleasing to look at.  
Then, there was the girl from Cetus. By now, everyone knew the Tenno. The adversaries, the debt breakers, Nef's bane. Corpus agents stayed as clear of them as they could. Not that any of them would ever meet one, the little devils were mostly elusive: hidden in their tiny ships in the infinite nothingness between voids. But sometimes, civilian corpus would get the exceptional luck or bad luck to see one, like Vastad did in Cetus.

The corpus girl wondered if all Tenno were all as beautiful as that one. With her long ashen hair, lithe body and and dark orange, red eyes. She wonder what she looked like under those nondescript cloak. She bet she would be athletic. Maybe her body was marked with void scars. Maybe some technocyte infected flesh. What did her skin feel like? Was it like her own? They said Tenno could channel void energy through they bodies. What would her hand feel like?

Vastad E Minesco hadn't realised that she had closed her eyes. That her fingers were drawing circles on the skin of her abdomen, slipping under the elastic of her pants to tickle the sensitive skin underneath. She daydreamt about the blonde's hands caressing her own, caressing her body. What did her lips feel like? She thought she saw trace of void scar on them, but she could've imagined it. And the corpus' hand moved up to breasts, palming the soft skin there. She liked how tall and lithe the tenno looked. Unlike her, who stopped getting taller at a young age. How does those long legs would feel like? Where they as flexible as a warframe? What would they taste like? And Vastad moved her other hand between her legs, sensing her skin ready and eager for contact. She started with slow caresses with the tips of her fingers.

And then her communicator started singing. Vastad jumped in surprise, opening her eyes and came back to her senses, ruffled and alert. She scrambled to take her communicator. It showed an unknown caller with no trace id. She allowed the call in and a projection screen appeared in front of her. it showed a face with no eyes and no mouth. A Warframe. Though she couldnt tell which one. It had a rombus shaped plate on its face with a white M like marking on it.

It took a second for the corpus girl to compose herself. "Hi" she said shyly. "Are you the tenno? I mean the tenno from Cetus?"

"Yeah." she heard a voice answer. It felt like a weirdly personal contact. Like they were already friends, despite not knowing each other. "I'm not used to use these communicators for chatting. I usually just use them when I'm out in my warframe. It feels awkward showing myself?" she said with some shyness in her voice. Adorable, the corpus thought. "Are you ok? You looked flush, is this a bad moment".  
Vastad flushed, sensing her face redden. "Yeah it's fine. I'm uh, just out of the shower, was reviewing my.. credit score..?" That was dumb, she thought.  
"I'm sure your credit score is just fine miss Minesco. I'll show my face now. But keep in mind that I know where you live. This line is secure but I can't prevent you from recording it. I'll know if you do and share it. Don't. Ok? I'd rather we be friends than enemies." Vastad gulped and noded. She wanted to be friends too.  
And the Tenno moved her transmitters optic to point at her face. And she was as beautiful as Vastad imagined. Gorgeous, large eyes with fiery, glowing irises. Cute, light freckles under them. Full, expressive lips and yes, a bit of void scar from her neck to the corner of her mouth and cheek. It was unconventional but it was also stunning. And her face was famed by those ashen hair, looking as soft and cold as fine silk. "I'm Reina. Will you be my friend?" she asked. Vastad felt her face flush again, feeling a bit hot. "Yes Reina, I would very much like that."

\----

The two girls spent a long time chatting that night. Learning to know each other. Their experience were world apart, but they had some things in common. Both had a lot of responsibility and no close relationships. Both were hard working and dedicated in their own, different ways. And both were very lonely.  
From then, they talked every night. Talked about their days, their work. Reina didnt care for how many trillion credits Vastad moved or earned. But she cared for her friend's enthusiasm and humor when she talked about it. She liked to see her smile. And the corpus didn't care to know who the Tenno's warframe had eviscerated that day, but she cared about the dedication and passion on her friends face while she explained it.

And there was flirting. At first it was timid, tentative. Pretty eyes and shy smiles. Both were inexperienced, but they learned to communicate together. Vastad started to understand the Tenno, to see how she responded positively to being praised and observed. As Reina picked up on that, she started having more fun, turning her flirting a bit more physical. Some night she would try different subtle make ups, or use lipstick. She would change or ruffle her hair, observing how it made Vastad react. Sometimes she would unzip the top of her bodysuit, or wear something else, more revealing. She loved seeing the corpus' eyes on her. it stroked her ego, made her feel beautiful and wanted.

After some time, they started talking about more personal topics, send each other pictures. Daring each other to show more. Vastad often pushed for more revealing ones and although she acted around it, it felt exciting and fun to the Tenno. It was risky, it was fun. She loved to imagine the corpus girl watching her pictures when she was on her own. She even went out of her way to send some when Vastad was busy, such as during investors meetings or while her communicator line showed her as busy. Never once had Vastad complained. Not once. She usually asked for more and sent some revealing pictures of her own.

Then, the late night chats became more intimate, affectionate. "If I'd be there, I'd hug you." became "I wish we would cuddle." Then it changed from "If I'd be there, would you kiss me?" to "I'm touching myself right now. I wish it was your hands though." Both girls didn't feel so lonely at night anymore.

\----

That night Reina felt restless. She had had multiple raid nights in a row. She missed Vastad. She was horny. She wanted to be with her and fuck. She wanted their relationship to be more, for Vastad to tell her that she was beautiful, that she desired her, that she lusted for her. Maybe it was the effect of using transference on Valkyr for days, she thought, but she felt like an fevered. But tonight she wasnt raiding. Tonight, she wanted to put a show Vastad would never forget and make her beg for more.

She beckoned her Helios close and have it open a channel with Vastad. The girl's face pop'd on the projection. "Oh Reina, finally! I thought you'd never call!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. "Vastad. Get to your place. Lock the door and close other communication channels. I will make this convo one channel only. Look at me. I promise it'll be worth it." The tenno answered. Not giving the corpus the time to answer, she sent her Helios the mental command to restrict communications one way and to follow her and she walked to her meditation room, summoning her (unclawed) Garuda to join her.  
Reina walked to the center of the room and stood, looking at the Helios' optics. She often imagined someone watching her somehow during these session, whether it be by lust or curiosity. And now not only someone was watching her, but it was someone she knew, that she would talk with afterward. Just the thought of that was enough to fan the fire low in her belly. Vastad was incredibly far away, alone in her luxury apartment and waiting to watch.

The tenno was not one to want to disappoint.

Whenever she was preparing for some fun with her Frames, Reina first like to stretch in yoga positions. This was how she got ready and this would be how she would strip for her friend. She spent several minutes going from position to position, unzipping her bodysuit between each. She stretch her arms over her head in a sun salute, arching her back, pushing her bosom outward giving her Helios time to take an angle showcasing the motion. She would then bend at the waist to touch her feet, again giving the machine time to position itself behind her, giving it a nice view of her ass.  
She continued to the floor, going through each motion removing her suit until she was gloriously naked, covered by a thin sheen of sweat, just like she liked it. By now Vastad had seen almost all of her void scars, but this was the first time the corpus could see her all in one shot in her nakedness. Just the thought was enough to kick Reina's excitement up a notch. She shivered.  
With an elegance and grace that would've matched her warframe, Reina walked to her Garuda, which was sitting on a comfortable chair nearby, facing and watching her. Facing the frame, she squatted, carressing the frame's thighs, getting close to it. She She put her hands on the inside of its knees and slowly pried em further open, watching the frame's faceplate. The tenno scooted closer, on her knees, moving her hand to caress the Garuda's outer thighs, up to its pointed hips, appreciating the large curves there. Getting close, she nuzzled her face on its abdomen, appreciating the heat there. Reina backed off just a bit, looked to her side at the Helios and winked.

Now this was fun on its own but having Vastad watching was something else. 

Returning to the task at hand, Reina lowered her head to the frame's right knee. There she kissed it and moved slowly to the inside of her legs, planting more kisses along the way. She alternated between hot, sloppy kisses and licks, moving her way up the inside of the Garuda's thigh. The frame reclined a bit and placed on hand on her head, caressing her hair, seemingly guiding her. The girl changed thigh and repeated her actions. When she got close to the junction of the frame's thigh, it slid its finger in her hair and guided it to it's crotch. She looked at the Helios for a second and started to kiss the Garuda's crotch like it was a labia. Her hands moved close, caressing the inner thighs while she lapped the surface up and down, placing wet kisses at the top, where a clitoris would be. She continued for a bit while the frame caressed her head, as if in today control.

Then she slowed and stopped, breathing a bit harder. Her Garuda let go of her and sat a bit straighter. Reina let a happy sigh and turned around, her back to her frame. She smiled at the Helios, which moved in fron of her and she closed her eyes, sitting straight on her knees. The Garuda bent forward a bit and placed its hands on her shoulder and started kneading. The tenno smiled and breathed deep, enjoying the sensation. The textured fingers were just a bit rough on her skin. not enough to be unpleasant, but enough that it felt strong and effective. But she wasn't there for a massage, so it didn't take long that the frame moved it's had forward to her neck, then upper chest and finally started carressing her breasts. She hummed audible and leaned back into the frame.

Still sitting on her knees, Reina opened her legs a bit more, making sure to give Vastad a better view of her thighs and lower abdomen, gyrating it a bit to add some effect. Looking directly at the Helios' optics, Reina bit her lips and snaked a hand downward, softly caressing her inner thighs with her finger pads, making delicious patterns towards her glistening labia.

Reina gave the corpus girl a lopsided smile though the Helios' optics and looked up to her Garuda's mask. "A bit more for Vastad." The frame nodded silently and both its hands changed from softly caressing the tenno's breasts to a more sustained massage, going more firmly at it and giving her nipples more attention. Reina squeaked and moved her fingers to her vulva, moving up and down to spread her nectar though her folds and clitoris. She moaned softly and started to move around her clit. She avoided direct contact at first, circling around it or caressing its hood. She felt in no rush to get off too fast, preferring to give her friend an experience. Instead she half-opened her eyes to look at the optic, smiled and slowed down, opening her thighs a bit more. And for a time, she caressed herself while her frame kneaded and caressed her breast, neck and upper torso.

Then she stopped. She felt ready for the main show. She was hot, she was prepared and she wanted more. Her frame stopped its motions and Reina leaned forward, using her hands to get on all four. She scooted a bit forward, giving her Garuda enough space for it to get on its knees behind her. The girl got into a stable position and presented her ass to her frame. At that point she lost track of her Helios. For this part she preferred it that way. The implicit knowledge that she was being observed somehow was more appealing than controlling it's view. With a mental command she gave control of the Helios to Vastad. She closed her eyes again, and waited until she felt her frame's hands on the skin of her buttocks, which it started to caress and knead. It alternated between kneading, massaging and caressing the skin of her ass, hips, then moving to her upper thighs.

The massage felt good. It gave her a bit of time to cool off while simultaneously making her more excited, dripping wetness, wanting more, knowing it was close. The frame scooted a bit to her side, giving it better access to her whole body from an angle. One hand moved from her reddened butt cheeks to her vulva, sliding it up and down a couple of times, getting well lubricated again and making the tenno coo in delight. The other moved to Reina's underside, caressing her taunt belly, getting close to her firm breasts but taking its time getting there. It continued circular motions on her abdomen for just a bit more time than necessary making Reina squirm, needing it to take a more direct approach. Still, she remained patient and instead turned her head to search for the Helios, finding it slowly moving close to the ground, looking at her body and face from an angle. "Good," she though "I want you to want me so bad it hurts".

Reina closed her eyes and looked back down again as the frame renewed its effort, moving its finger to her clitoris and her other hand directly to her breasts. Now -that- felt nice. The hand on her breasts cupped the first one, raising it a bit and massaged it, using its own weight to apply pleasant upward pressure. Placing the nipple between it's fingers, the Frame massaged the breast with slow, confident movements. The tenno let out a moan and pushed her hips backward, into the frame's other hand.

Caressing up and down with that hand, the Garuda slipped its index, middle and ring fingers between her folds, seemingly enjoying itself. It spent most time around the young women's clitoris, without focusing too much directly on it, keeping her well stimulated and wound up but slowing before going too far. Reina moaned and hummed in appreciation, gyrating her hips while making an effort to stay high on her elbows.

This lasted a good pleasurable moment, the frame listening to the Tenno's increasing moans and movements, changing its approach every so often. It sometimes paused one of its hand to roam Reina's body, carressing muscles along her long back, round buttocks, upper and inner thighs, strong stomach or upper chest. It then returned, changing breast or finger movement pace. The Garuda pinched Reina's nipples, pulled on it, slipped them between its fingers then earnestly massaged the whole breast. And the girl was wet, droplets of arousal slipping past her folds, gathering at the crest of her hood before dripping on the floor mat, or slipping along her thigh.

The Frame then started focusing more on her entrance. It placed its index and ring fingers on both sides of her lips, sliding them up and down, applying pressure without penetrating her. The tenno let out a loud, open mouth moan and the frame moved its fingers to spread her well open. All the while keeping up with the breasts massage, it moved its wet middle finger to tease the tenno's entrance, tracing it along the rim, dipping it ever so slightly in her, teasing more moans, now of frustration, from the girl. "Come on now." she said, lowering her face as low as she could without crushing her breasts on the floor, leaving space for the hand to continue its work there. The Frame moved its attention back to the Reina's clit, giving it firm finger work.

Reina held her breath a second, and arched her back and spread her legs a bit further to give the Garuda the best angle on her love button. The frame didn't waste its time and doubled down in stimulating the girl. It held her breast tight and it didn't take long for Reina to start panting. "In, in, put them in now." she ordered between breaths. Immediately, the frame moved it's hand back up and slowly, albeit firmly, plunged her middle and ring finger into the girl. Reina felt it and she came hard. The sounds she let out was almost a howl, her hips bucking on the fingers. Again, her nectar dripped down her pussy, rolling unto her stomach towards her lowered breasts. Reina knew the Frame wouldn't stop so, still riding her orgasm, she planted her knees and arms more firmly, parting them further for better access and equilibrium.

And indeed the frame didn't stop. Mercilessly it kept pumping its fingers, albeit a bit slower. Its other hand moved from her breasts to her back, caressing the girl there for a bit. It then started gathering her back hair up, rolling its length around its hand. Reina cooperated, first swinging her head to gather her hair on her back, then craning it backward to ease the frame's effort. Now with a firm grip on her hair, the frame firmly held her head back while it kept slowly but firmly pistonning her eager, wet vagina.  
The frame started to pull the hair back and up, prompting Reina to extend her arms and almost stand on her kees. She kept those well spread, but raised her torso so that she was almost upright, arching her back and balancing her weight between her hands supporting her on the ground, her knees, toes and the pull of her hair. Her breasts were slightly compressed between her arms, just enough for a pleasant feeling there. Garuda also did a good job at taking an even distribution of hair from the back of Reina's head in its fist and didn't pull much, so it didn't hurt either, giving the tenno just a pleasant feeling of submission.

Through lidded eyes, she looked into the floating Helios' optics but said nothing, too lost in the feeling. She did at one point raise one of her hand to briefly massage her breasts and pinch her nipples, but she couldn't keep up for long in this position. Furthermore, following this, the Frame removed its fingers from her pussy and worked its fingers on her clitoris again. Reina moaned again and closed her eyes, feeling her next orgasm build up quickly from the rough fingers, her passion being stocked further.

Holding her still in this position, the Frame stopped its clitoral assault and moved its finger past the girl's vulva between her legs and used it's wet finger tips to caress and tease her lower abdomen's sensitive skin. Reina trembled at the feeling, her breathes slowed down just a bit. She moved her lips in supplication but no sounds came out. The frame pulled back its hand, keeping skin contact with her finger tips, raised it and proceeded to slap the girl's buttock once, making her yelp in surprise. Then another time. Despite the difficult position, Reina did what she could to raise her hips again. Garuda caressed her buttocks for a couple of seconds, placing its devilish hand so that the tip of its middle finger was between the tenno's juicy lips, just at the edge of her sopping entrance. The frame squeezed and fondled her ass, pushing all of its fingers in the soft wet folds with the middle one just a bit inside her entrance, making the girl shudder. And then the Frame finally moved its fingers back to cup her pussy.

Preparing for the finale, it caressed her vulva a bit, teasing, and very slowly slipped its two fingers back in, to the hilt. Reina let a long tense sigh of satisfaction, feeling blissfully full again. The frame moved its fingers inside, getting comfortable again, to the tenno's pure delight, and finally started its pistonning motion again. Reina moved her whole body to the rhythm of the slow but thorough penetration.

As the frame gradually picked up speed, it pushed it's other hand to the Tenno's head. Still keeping a grip on the hair, it pushed the girl back down. Reina cooperated, feeling relief to finally give her arms a break. She got back down on her elbows, still gyrating her hips to the accelerating finger motion. But the hand on her head kept pushing down and Reina had no choice but to continue her descent, placing her arms on each sides of her head and turning it to place her cheek, followed by her upper torso and breasts, on the warm floor mat.

Again, the frame didnt hurt her and its hand was only warm and controlling. This only served to heighten Reina's already bursting arousal. At this point she was no longer thinking but only feeling as the hand moved from her scalp to the spot between her shoulder blades, holding her there on the floor. The frame scooted a bit bit further behind the girl, giving it room to twist its fingers so that it could hook them at just the right angle. And the fingers hit her rough, special spot inside. The tenno lot out a cry of passion and she came again as her g-spot got hit mercilessly at each trust. She parted her legs as far as this position would allow, stretching herself to her maximum, giving the frame all the space it needed for full, deep and thorough penetration, each motion sending a wave of exctasy through the girls brains. Reina bucked, and cried, and made a mess but she was in bliss.  
Once the last of her tremors had passed, Reina slowly moved her legs so she could lie on her stomach. She moved slowly, carefully. Not just because Garuda's fingers where still hilt-deep inside her but also because she didn't think she could've moved faster it she could. The frame stayed like this for just a moment more then necessary. Reina enjoyed the feeling of being full, but knew Garuda wouldnt stay in this awkward position forever. And so the frame finally, painfully slowly, pulled its fingers out. Reina was covered in sweat, breathing hard, exhausted and lying in a mess of her own doing. It felt fantastic.

The Helios moved close and Reina moved her head to look at it, still out of breath and through lided eyes. With a mental command she reopened the communication channels. She smiled at the camera. "I hope it was as fun for you as it was for me." she said, smiling. It took a few seconds for the corpus to reply. "Now I understand while they call you people demons. I see it." she answered. Behind the tenno, the Garuda noded, like in on the joke. Reina closed her eyes. "Will you meet me if I arrange it, Vastad?" she asked.

"I would very much want to. Please arrange it."


End file.
